


oneshots

by XxcalamityxX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Feels, Artist Kakyoin Noriaki, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gamer Kakyoin Noriaki, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Pre-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Springtrap is protective of reader, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), Wholesome, Why Did I Write This?, William Afton is a sadistic little bitch, You can't change my mind, but not in the first oneshot for him that i made lol, springtrap is sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxcalamityxX/pseuds/XxcalamityxX
Summary: I write oneshots in my spare time. i'll take requests for the Oneshots but no NFSW. Anywho i dont have enough time to write full on fanfic so here's a oneshot book instead!
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Request Page

Please comment requests on this chapter, otherwise i likey will not see them. I will continue to tag this work as more and more oneshots are written for diffrent charaters/fandoms Everything after this introductory chapter are the Oneshots.


	2. Springtrap & Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was trying to write fluff didn't work =0=

A job at a Freddy Frazbear's location was certainly like no other. For one, the workers had to deal with this old musty scent that never came off despite the janitor's cleaning supplies. That assuming that they haven't quit due to the freakish animatronic that wandered around after hours. The kitchens were only a tad more sanitary than the halls that were coated in dust. It was nessicary if they wanted to [ barely ] pass health inspections. At the old locations, customers often complained of the awful, almost rotten smell coming from the animatronics there. Not to mention all the questionable incidents that have happened with them. It's a questionable career choice to work at the new Frazbear horror attraction seeing as Frazbear entertainment locations have a bit of a history. 

Y/n however despite all of this took the job shortly after signing a waiver. What could Y/n say? It was easy money in their eyes, sitting in a room 6 hours a week. Especially with the thought of playing idle games on their phone for most of the shift. Y/n didn't really care too much about said rumors, after all, it was just a little extra spending money. Maybe it was a tad matristic of Y/n to think that way but money was money. 

In this Frazbear location, Y/n noted there was only 1 animatronic there to keep watch of. The last location had 4, 5 if you counted that creepy golden Freddy suit that was rumored to be in the backroom. Since there was only 1 singular animatronic it didn't bother them as much. Sure every once in a while sharp silver eyes were glaring into Y/n's but it wasn't awful. Often Y/n would just stare back and even make a few comments. Not like Y/n really had anything better to do "what's shakin' Robo dude" Y/n said this as sort of a joke. Y/n didn't expect the animatronic to reply or anything, rather Y/n just found this entertaining.

Y/n was used to Springtrap glaring outside the window or idling by the door. Though never once did Y/n expect to be jump scared "get your crusty breath off me dude" With a mildly annoyed sigh Y/n attempted pushing the heavy animatronic away. "bitch" Y/n mumbled reaching out with the arm that wasn't being crushed before resetting the venation. . It was a horror attraction it would be weird if it wasn't scary the security guard reasoned. Y/n's eyes widened as they felt a hard grip on their right arm. It took a moment to register Y/n was being dragged into the hall. With a glance up to springtrap, Y/n felt their heart palpitate in fear.Y/n noticed all the patchy holes and wires hanging out of the animatronic. From a distance from the window, it wasn't as visible to Y/n. Springtrap seemed very worn down on the outside and silently wondered how he was still functioning with all the gaping holes. Though considering Y/n's position it would have to be a thought for another day, that is if they made it out alive. 

Almost frantically Y/n reached out with their left hand to grip the door frame. The feeling of one's arm being pulled while holding onto something so desperately certainly wasn't a pleasant one. Y/n could almost feel the annoyance radiating off the animatronic and began to sweat. Y/n's e/c hues drifted from the faded yellowish-green fabric to the silver monochrome eyes. "How would you like it if I ripped those doe eyes right out of their sockets" blinking shell shocked Y/n mustered up a reply. "I'd like to keep my eyes thanks" Y/n promptly decided to not make eye contact. The fact that the animatronic was speaking was terrifying enough let alone what the words were. "FUCK" Y/n yelled as they felt their grip be ripped off the door frame, thankfully their hand was okay just sore from the sudden force.   
nervous laugher slowly filled the room. This wasn't like the advertisements, this felt too real. Too realistic, with raw agitation radiating off this hunk of junk. Scary would be the accurate word for this. Their eyes trailed the moving environment around them. Watching the drawings on the wall pass them by it was a lot of anticipation. "hey moldy pizza lookin' ass mind letting me go" in response the grip on their wrist only grew more pained, "ow fuck fuck fuck jeez" that was gonna leave a mark. "your certainly a talker" still wincing in pain Y/n continued to speak. "your certainly grabby" they hissed.   
Y/n was at a loss for what to do. Squirming only made his grip tighter, and it wasn't like you could call for help considering well Springtrap can hear you and the fact it was the middle of the night and no one would hear you. Of course, Y/n could attempt to talk themself out of this situation not likey to work but still a way out. 

"hey hey, uhhh did you know that charcoal is considered safe enough to eat" They could practically hear the animatronic scoffing "is that meant to distract me? adorable" Despite the words seeming sweet and romantic to most people, they sounded dark and threatening to Y/n. They could fear a shiver going down their spine as the parts and services room drew closer. " y-y'know you really don't have to do this" sweat dripping down their forehead splashed onto the floors. They felt the pressure on their arm released giving them a false positive. Springtrap's laughing crept Y/n out. "What are you getting scared now dear? it won't hurt too much when the spring-lock fails I promise" Y/n's eyes darted around retired at the sickenly sweet voice. They looked at their wrist seeing a red print where they were dragged from. The sensation of being watched wasn't much better than being dragged across the dusty floors that haven't been touched in years.

Y/n nearly jumped out their skin when they saw Springtrap sitting across from them on the checkered floors. "Surprised?" He chucked to himself enjoying their pure terror. He stroked their hair, which would be calming to many but in a place like this it was anything but that. "sh, if your not careful someone may hear your screams" there was almost a sick smile on Springtrap's face. Trailing his silver eyes Y/n noticed the light beginning to beam in from the windows. Though the moment they tried to rise from their spot on the floor Springtrap yanked them down. "What did you think I was going to let you go or something?" glaring directly into Y/n's hues. "but the sun is rising! they'll find me you know they will!" fear and panic laced their voice once more.   
"don't think your different from my other victims dear"

Springtrap seemed to welcome the challenge with open arms. Y/n was pushed into the parts and service room. locking the door behind them as well as letting Y/n out of his death grip. Picking up an animatronic head he dangled in front of Y/n's face. "wouldn't this look nicer on your skull" Y/n felt themself backing into a corner. "isn't there something we can work out something that doesn't involve my guts spilling over the floor ahaha" chewing on their lips in a nervous frenzy as Springtrap considered what Y/n had said. "well it would be nice having company hunting the next security guard" As Springtrap drew closer Y/n felt their blood run cold. "Next?" with a faint smile Springtrap spoke "The moment you try to escape our deal is off" in an instant Y/n understood. They would never be able to leave if they wanted to continue living. "Might want to get used to my company" the company of their attempted murderer, Y/n shuddered in fear as the daylight became more and more prominent.


End file.
